


Malavai and Ander Part 2

by Sapharen



Series: Star Wars The Old Republic Alternate Ending [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Jedi, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi, Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malavai and Ander's relationship is moving along smoothly, but when the Emperor's Hand comes calling, the couple are forced to put their feelings on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malavai and Ander Part 2

 Malavai and Ander continued to grow as a couple, causing their bond to strengthen. When Ander would go on missions for the Dark Council, he knew he wouldn't have to worry. Because of their bond, Malavai's very presence would give Ander strength. Before, Malavai was simply his medic and would heal him when needed, but now, Malavai was the source of Ander's power. As long as Malavai was by his side, Ander could face any challenge.

  
Ander and Malavai stepped off of the shuttle, just arriving back from a mission on Ilum. Ander paused for a moment to crack his back, causing a loud 'pop'. "Oh man, I thought we solved that problem, 15 years ago. What happened?" Ander asked. "The Republic interfered, my lord." Malavai said. Ander sighed. "They always do, don't they?" Ander asked, turning to look at Malavai, a smile on his face. "Well, of course, my lord." Malavai said, before looking at Ander.

"Just like how you are always there to save my ass." Ander laughed. "My lord... That isn't true." Malavai shook his head. Ander embraced Malavai in a gentle hug. "Of course it is. From Balmorra to Taris, and everything in between. You have always been there for me." Ander said, before gently kissing Malavai. "Thank you." Ander smiled once more and Malavai's face turned bright red. "My lord... please. This is not the time or place for such things..."

"Then perhaps we should continue this elsewhere?" Ander asked, lust filling his voice with every word. "I'm sorry, my lord, but I'm not ready for such 'activities'." Malavai said, completely dismissing Ander's flirt. "I know that. You act like I'm trying to force you into having sex with me." Ander frowned. "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, my lord." Malavai said, his eyes now pointing downwards.

Ander released Malavai but held onto his wrist, instead. "Follow me." Ander said, as he led Malavai along.

Though, as they were about to reach Ander's private chambers, Malavai stopped. "Wait, my lord." Ander stopped and looked back at Malavai. "Could we go to my quarters, instead?" Malavai asked. His face showed no emotion but Ander could sense the sadness in his heart and the words he spoke. "Why?" Ander asked. "I just believe that your quarters were for you and Vette. I wouldn't want to intrude." Malavai explained.

Ander smiled and couldn't help but give Malavai a gentle kiss. "Alright."

Just then, Ander's holocommunicator went off. Ander sighed and answered it. Servant One's image appeared. "Wrath." He said. "Servant One, long time no see. What does the Emperor ask of me?" Ander asked. "Quite. Our master has issued us to send you on a mission of great importance. He has pinpointed the locations of the Jedi that killed his most recent body. You must go and kill him, and, if you can, leave him in a state that would strike fear into other Jedi that would oppose our master. We have sent you coordinates. Make haste, Wrath." The call ended and Ander put away his holocommunicator. "Quinn, get ready to move. We have a job to do." Ander said. "Yes, my lord."  
  
\--------------  
  
    Ander and Quinn walked out of the Sobrik spaceport. "It's been a while, since we've been here." Ander said, looking over in the direction of Malavai's old office. "Yes, it has been." Malavai said with a some-what sad tone.

"If there was one thing I had to thank Baras for; it was for bringing us together. Wouldn't you agree?" Ander asked, looking back at Malavai. Malavai smiled and nodded. Ander wanted to take him by the hand but they had a mission to complete and thus led the way.

Malavai didn't complain, however, as much as he loved his lord, he always preferred show his love in private. Besides, work and pleasure were things that Malavai didn't often mix. If they did, it was not by his own command. Ander and Quinn mounted two speeders and rode off to the coordinates.  
    

They were almost there, when Ander sensed something was off. Ander pulled off the side of the road, with Malavai following shortly after.

Malavai got off of his speeder and went to meet his lord. "Is something wrong, my lord?" Malavai asked. Ander took a while to look back at Malavai. "Yes..." Ander started. "Get on. We will take one speeder from here." Ander said. Malavai proceeded to mount Ander's speeder and placed his hands off to the side, but Ander grabbed his hands and placed them around his stomach. "I wouldn't want you to fall off. Hold on tight." Ander said, before speeding ahead. Malavai was fine with riding together, but being so close and personal... No, it was best not to think of it. Finish the mission first, then complain about the ride.  
    

Finally at the location, Ander moved the speeder to hide behind the rocks. Malavai surveyed the stronghold, before them, from over the cliff. _If this Jedi was smarter, he wouldn't have chosen a location that stood out like a sore thumb._ Malavai thought.

Then, Malavai heard a whistle and looked down to see Ander waving at him, signaling him it was time to move. Malavai carefully climbed down the ledge and ran up to his lord.

"How'd it look from up there? Anything I need to know before I run head long in there?" Ander said, his voice half-filled with sarcasm. Malavai sighed. "Yes. Remember when I said the Arms Factory was dangerous?"

"Yes?"

"This is more so. There is an army between us and the building. When I turned on the infra red, I saw even more in the compound. I know you won't be careful, but just take your time." Malavai said. Ander kissed Malavai, just as he finished the sentence. "Thanks for the heads up, love." Ander said with a wicked grin.

Malavai wiped his lip, frustrated by Ander's sudden action. "Let's go. You got my back, right?" Ander asked. "Of course, my lord."  
  
\-------------------  
  
    Ander fought his way through the hordes of Republic soldiers, his light sabers slicing through them effortlessly. Every now and then, Ander would stop to catch his breath, his stamina not what it used to be, 20 years ago.

Malavai would always be close behind him, offering him Kolto for his wounds. Malavai was a marvelous medic and great shot, any Republic that attempted to attack him, would find an immediate response that left them either dead or soon to be. This made it easy for Ander, knowing he wouldn't have to worry for Malavai's safety.

They were almost inside, when the blast doors started to close. Ander knew he and Malavai wouldn't make it in time, on foot. Ander used the force to jump back and pick up Malavai, before jumping forward and slide under the door.

Ander set Malavai down and redrew both of his light sabers. Malavai signaled for them to move and they both hid behind a large pile of crates.

"My lord; there are simply too many people in here. If we draw too much attention to ourselves, the Jedi will likely escape and we will be overrun." Malavai warned. "Then what do you suggest we do?" Ander asked. "If you can get me to the security room, I can create shortcuts and cut off reinforcements, but that will leave you to fight the Jedi alone." Malavai said. "I can do that. As long as you believe in me, I can do anything." Ander reassured.

With a plan of action, in hand, Ander and Malavai snuck their way through to the security room.  
    

Once inside, Ander killed the security guards and Malavai took over. Malavai pointed out the route Ander would take and his possible escape routes. "Is that alright for you, my lord?" Malavai asked. Ander didn't reply and Malavai looked up at him, worried for him. "My lord-" Ander silenced Malavai with a deep kiss. Ander's tongue forcefully made its way into Malavai's mouth and intertwined itself with his own. When Ander retracted from the kiss, Malavai was out of breath. Ander gently held Malavai's cheek with one hand and rubbed his neck with the other. "Quinn. Believe in me and I will always return to you..." Ander paused, his hot breath on Malavai's neck. "I love you." Ander released Malavai and left the room.

Malavai looked back at the security cameras, watching Ander rush through the halls. "I love you too, my lord."  
    

Ander made it to the final blast door. This was the last line of defense between him and the Jedi. As expected, the door was locked, but Malavai was able to override the lock from the security room.

Ander walked into the spacious room, his target standing in the middle of the room, seemingly waiting for him. His hair was grey and Ander could tell that this Jedi was not in his early years. He had no where to run and no reinforcements were going to come to his aid.

Ander readied himself, a tough battle was before him.

"So." The Jedi started. "The emperor has finally sent his puppet to kill me." The Jedi turned to look at Ander. "My name is Arteus, but I suppose that doesn't matter now. You are going to kill me, is that right?" Arteus asked. Ander remained silent, he was focusing on his inner emotions, gaining strength for the coming battle. "Come, try, but I will not go down easily." Arteus drew his light saber, waiting for Ander to strike first.

Ander had fought many Jedi, in his career as a Sith; he knew exactly what Arteus was trying to do. Ander would attack first and Arteus would dodge him, giving him the easy kill. Ander wasn't going to be reckless, however; Malavai wasn't by his side to heal him. He had to be cautious.

Ander waited, circling Arteus for an opening.

Finally, through Ander's patience, Arteus attacked first, allowing Ander to dodge him and strike down on him. Arteus blocked his attack and Force-pushed Ander back. Ander hadn't prepared himself for Arteus' mastery of the Force, and slammed against the wall. Malavai flinched as Ander hit the wall and saw a dent was left in the metal wall. Ander shook off the blast and saw Arteus leaping at him. Ander dodged him, continuing to avoid attacking him until the perfect opening.

Arteus took this as a chance to  cripple Ander and used the Force to continuously throw Ander against the walls and ground. Ander heard a bone snap as he hit the wall for the 5th time.

Arteus lunged at Ander once more and sliced Ander's arm with his light saber. Arteus wasn't able to slice it off because Ander moved out of the way, but he still left a nasty wound. Ander clutched his arm in pain, the wound slowly cauterizing.

Arteus slowly walked up to Ander and pointed his light saber at his face, giving him one last chance at mercy. "I have never seen a Sith hold back, as much as you have. Shame you have to die; we could have worked together."

Malavai watched helplessly as Arteus circled Ander, getting ready for the final strike. Suddenly, Malavai realized something and quickly sliced the intercom system. Malavai quickly turned on the microphone. "Don't give up, my lord!" Ander looked up at Arteus and sliced through him with his light saber, cutting him in half. Ander looked down at Arteus' mangled body.

"Sorry, but I won't give up what I have just to work with like-minded people." Ander fell to his knees, his entire body in pain. Malavai quickly left the security room and rushed to Ander's side.  
    

Malavai entered the room, to see Ander had fallen unconscious. He quickly ran to Ander's side and took off his chest armor. Malavai quickly applied Kolto to Ander's arm, healing the wound and reversing the cauterizing process. Malavai used his medic's tablet to x-ray Ander's body and found several broken bones. He quickly and carefully wrapped Ander up, offering short-time relief.

As Malavai was working on the last bandage, Ander began to wake up. His eyes immediately locked on Malavai and a smile crossed his face. Malavai finished wrapping Ander's arm and looked down at him. "Why are you smiling, my lord?" Malavai asked. "Your announcement distracted him and gave me the opening I needed." Ander said. Malavai turned away, no longer able to remain professional.

Malavai looked back at Ander, his eyes filled with anger. "What the fuck were you thinking? Acting like cornered prey, waiting to be slaughtered!" Malavai paused, tears starting to surface. "I was so worried that he would kill you! That I had made the wrong choice by staying behind. You insensitive-"

Ander's eyes widened and he immediately embraced Malavai in a tight hold, comforting him. "I'm sorry." Ander said. That's all he could say. Admittedly, Ander had chosen the wrong tactic and had not only caused himself pain, but Malavai as well. "My lord..." Malavai cried, returning Ander's embrace. "Shh..." Ander whispered.

Ander wiped Malavai's tears and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry Quinn. I didn't realize that my foolishness would cause you harm, as well. I promise from here on out, that you will remain by my side. Is that okay to you?" Ander asked.

Malavai nodded his head and returned Ander's gentle kiss. "Please... My Lord." Malavai said, his voice still hoarse. "I love you Quinn." Ander said. "I love you too, my lord."


End file.
